


Sprout (fancomic)

by bshmatthews



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda), Fan Comics, Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: Fero Feritas creates new life without considering the consequences.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682108) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 

> Work in progress. I've sketched the whole story and it's about 8 pages, but I'm still relearning how to draw after a long break so it might take a while to get the whole thing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Fero smashes a very large pointy tooth with a hammer. He places tip of the tooth and a halfling molar in a leaf, then clips a bit of his hair and uses the hair to hold the folded up leaf together. Finally he spits on the rolled up tooth.
> 
> Page 2 soon! It will probably be colored and inked in a completely different style because I'm still learning Clip Studio! :D


	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fero plants a seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: Fero digs a little hole in a patch of earth as Safewater watches with interest. He throws the bundle of hair, leaf, and teeth in the hole and covers it up. The camera pulls back to show Fero watering this patch on a branch of the rhizome, in front of a small wooden shack.


End file.
